lazy days, sunny moments
by swoodilypooper
Summary: Some Percy/Reyna drabbles: a visit to the beach, the best of friends, and Reyna wants her hair cut. Some extra fluffy goodness from the pair that never was. Accepting prompts for further chapters.


**lazy days, sunny moments**

* * *

**i. beach**

* * *

"If I get behind on my paper work-" Reyna grumbled before Percy interjected.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah - paper work, schmaper work. We've been cooped up in the stupid senate room for a week. I think it's time for some fun!" Percy declared, tugging on her hands to make her go faster.

Reyna scowled and shook her hands from his grasp unsuccessfully. Percy was practically bounding up and down with infectious energy, which unfortunately translated to her hand being squeezed with a death grip.

"You're crushing my hand, Oaf," Reyna groused.

When Percy met her glare with a blinding grin, Reyna had no make a conscious effort to keep her lips from quirking upwards. Percy tugged on her hand once more and Reyna finally surrendered. She let herself get dragged along by an overeager Percy over the warm sand. The sky was clear and the sun was hanging like a giant lemon drop. The air had a kind of lazy stillness to it that made you want to curl up under a blanket and never leave.

At long last, they made it to the shoreline, and Percy released her hand at this point to run, whooping towards the waves. He dove in with a clean stroke, and Reyna noticed how the water rushed up to meet him, as if embracing a long-lost friend. Reyna watched him go with a soft smile that she quickly erased when she realized that Percy had made her smile. Self-consciously, she adjusted her praetor regalia and sat elegantly down onto the sand, like a queen.

Percy suddenly shot through the water, a good five feet in the air, gave her a cheeky wave before diving down once more. Reyna's hand gave a pathetic half-wave after the fact, and she put it back down immediately, hoping no one saw.

Over the course of the next hour, Reyna lounged on the sand, allowing herself to be lazy for once, and Percy would jump out of the water, doing increasingly crazy things. Somewhere near the fifty minute mark, Percy had hopped out of the ocean riding the back of a killer whale. Reyna felt herself frowning. She was pretty sure killer whales didn't swim around the San Francisco Bay during June, but it _was_ Percy - anything was possible. She was pretty sure that the boy took pleasure in trying to catch her off guard by doing stupid stuff all the time.

Eventually, Percy came out of the water and bounded over to her. He tugged on her hand once more, smiling so widely Reyna was positive his face must have hurt. "Come on, Reyna! Come inside the water - it's great!" he enthused.

Reyna rolled her eyes. "You're a son of Neptune; of course you would think that."

He tugged on her hand once more. "So what? Everybody likes the water!"

"Well, not me. I'd like to stay dry, thank you very much," she said.

Percy frowned. Then a mischievous glint entered his eye, and his lips quirked upwards. Reyna frowned, wondering what he could be thinking, but when he started leaning down, it struck her like a bolt of lightning. Her pupils dilated to maximum capacity and her fingers instinctively scrambled for the pommel of her dagger, grasping at nothing. She cursed when she remembered that she had left her weapons at the Forum.

"Don't you dare!" she shrieked.

Percy flung her over his shoulder and began to sprint towards the ocean. "Too late!" he laughed.

Reyna began pounding at his shoulder blades. "No good damn Greek! This why your race deserved- ADFHAGK!" Reyna screamed before Percy dove into the water, still holding onto her.

The initial cold knocked the air out of her lungs, but then she suddenly became dry. She opened her eyes in confusion and noticed that she was in an air bubble. Color fish swam past her and she blinked as Percy propelled them both through the water. Then he began to ascend and the right before they broke the surface Percy flashed her a cheeky grin and broke the air bubble. Reyna sputtered as she broke the surface, thoroughly drenched. The glare she fixed on Percy, who was now roaring with laughter, could have withered steel.

"You bastard," she spat.

Percy stopped laughing and smiled. Then he did something unexpected: he touched his forehead to hers and stared deep into her eyes, which were now as wide as saucers. Her breath caught in her throat. Oh my god, he wasn't going to kiss her was he?

"I'm glad you're here, Reyna," he said simply. If Reyna was being perfectly honest at that moment, she was kind of glad that she was there too.

* * *

**ii. friends**

* * *

The Senate meeting was drawing to a close, and Reyna was satisfied with the amount of work that they had gotten accomplished. Looking through the agenda for the day, she realized that they had finished early, which was definitely a serendipitous occurrence. With a smile, she realized that she would be able to get some sleep earlier that night.

"Alright, it looks like we're about done for today. Is there anything else to discuss?" Reyna asked. A response came instantly that made her want to face-palm.

"Ooh! Ooh! Pick me! Pick meee!"

Reyna felt her eyebrow twitch and her fingers itched to draw up her daggers. If this were a cartoon, this is the part where there would be steam blasting out of her ears. From beside her Argentum and Aurum whined as they flattened on to the floor of the Senate floor, their ears pressed flat against their heads. How befitting. Reyna wished that she could do that.

"... _Yes_, Percy?" she said, her voice conveying the shortness of her patience.

The boy in question stood up, and all the other Romans in the room straightened up as if what he was about to say was, dare she say it, _important_. That was what got Reyna the most; the fact that the rest of New Rome, particularly the Senate, seemed to eat up whatever it was that the addle-brained son of Neptune did or said was beyond her. Sure, he was decent with a sword, but politics? Forget it. He was about as tactless as the Trojan Horse, but because humans were so ridiculously _stupid_, even tactless things like the Trojan Horse found success.

"We should," Percy began dramatically. Everyone except Reyna inched closer in their seats; she just burrowed herself further into the crook of her elbow. "HAVE A PARTY!" he declared, nodding once in affirmation of his _own_ statement.

"Absolutely not," Reyna said curtly. "Well, if that is all, then this meeting is adjourned."

One of the younger Senators shifted uncomfortably. "Umm, but we haven't even voted on it," he offered meekly.

Reyna looked at him like he had confessed to thinking she was a daughter of Aphrodite. "What's there to vote on? It's obviously a terrible idea," she deadpanned.

Percy frowned. "Now hang on just a minute! First, ouch - that was hurtful. Second, we need to celebrate! All we ever do is work, work, work or train, train, train. Since when have we ever done something for fun here? Yeah, that's right: never! We need to celebrate our victory over Polybotes. Now, I'm not a complete idiot either - it'll be good for morale," he argued.

It was Reyna's turn to frown. He did raise a good point, but _still_. Parties were so... so... _un_-Roman. She licked her lips. "Well, I still think it's a bad idea, but protocol dictates that we put it to a vote."

"All right!" Percy interjected.

"All in favor?" she asked, pointedly ignoring his remark.

And that was the second time that day Reyna wanted to face-palm. Every single legionnaire raised a hand except for her. Percy looked at her with beseeching eyes, his eyes infectiously bright. He put on his best puppy dog face, and clasped his hands together under his neck.

"Please, Reyna?" he asked.

Reyna felt indecisive. On the one hand, she _really_ wanted to say no. But the damn Greek did raise a good point...

"Ugh, fine. We can have a party, I guess- Hey!" Reyna protested as Percy wrapped her in a bear hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Percy said.

"ASDGHGK, unhand me, peasant! I don't even like you!" Reyna shrieked.

"That's alright! I like you anyways!" Percy enthused.

"You're insufferable, intolerable, no-good, _graecus_ filth-"

"YOU'RE MY BESTEST FRIEND EVER!"

"I SWEAR TO HADES, I'LL CASTRATE YOU."

* * *

**iii. haircut**

* * *

Reyna stared at the mirror, biting her lip as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger, which was currently not in its signature single braid. Her dagger was set on top of the dresser to her right, and she was clad in a plain white nightdress. Reyna smiled sadly. Plain. Yup, that sounded like her alright. Plain-ole' Reyna. One of the guys. A real ball-buster. A bitch even.

She sighed before casting a furtive glance at the photograph recently pinned to her vanity mirror. It was a picture of Jason and his new (what was the politically correct term?) _girlfriend_. The Cherokee girl smiled as she held his toned arm to her chest. Jason slightly off-balance seemed to have been mid-laugh when the picture was taken. They both looked so happy.

The Praetor swallowed a lump in her throat. A film of painful tears threatened to flood her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. Reyna was many things, but she definitely was _not_ a crier. With a determined look, she seized her dagger and held it up to the mirror. With a glance at the picture once more, she tried her best to eyeball everything.

"Choppy bangs, huh? Would that make me look pretty? Like a _girl_?"she wondered aloud.

After a few seconds of internal turmoil, she stared at her reflection in the mirror, resolved. Her left hand lifted the front of her hair and her right hand brought the dagger up close.

Right then, her door blasted open and in walked Percy, carrying a batch of blueberry muffins in his arms. "Hey, Reyna! I made you some muffins and the door was open so I just let myself in- Jupiter's Unkempt Facial Hair! Reyna, what're you doing?!" he cried, rushing to her side, blueberry muffins forgotten.

Reyna's expression transformed from shock to unadulterated anger. "Jackson! What in Hades are you doing in my bedroom?!" she roared.

Percy ignored her and stood beside her, staring at her hard. "What's going on here?" he asked quietly, but Reyna had a furious anger coursing underneath his words like a tempest brewing out at sea. It was os uncharacteristic of her happy-go-lucky co-Praetor that she actually forgot that she was angry at him.

The film of tears she had quelled before made a violent resurgence. "I-I was going to cut my hair," she stammered, quickly losing control.

"Why?" Percy demanded, not unkindly.

Reyna gestured pathetically at the picture of Jason and his girlfriend, hating herself for how weak she was acting. "I-I j-just thought that if he liked hair like hers, maybe I should try something new, you know? I mean, honestly, my hair looks like shit," she choked out, half-laughing in self-pity.

Percy stared at her hard, urging her to continue. Reyna snapped and the floodgates opened. "I just wanted to look like a girl for once, okay? For once, I just want someone to see me for me - not as an invincible praetor that never gets scared, not as a ball-busting ice bitch, but as a girl. Is that too much to ask?" she sobbed.

The raven haired teen wrapped the sobbing girl in his arms, and for once, Reyna let him. He let her have her cry and just held her, offering quiet comfort. When she was through, Percy held onto her shoulders and stared deeply into her eyes as she rubbed the dried tears, looking down in embarrassment.

"Look at me, Reyna," he said softly.

She met his eyes fearfully, afraid that he might judge her or poke fun at her, but all she saw was a tender warmth she didn't think he was capable of. It was like light filtering through the surface of the ocean, she thought.

"You have nothing, nothing, to be embarrassed about, okay? And you definitely don't need to cut your hair. You're gorgeous just the way you are," he began, but Reyna tried looking away again.

He gently held her chin and forced her to look at him, piercing through all of her carefully erected walls with the raw strength of a tsunami. "Hey, I mean it. You're beautiful. Don't change yourself for him," he gestured to Jason, "Or anybody, alright?"

"Okay," Reyna mumbled.

"Promise me, Rey," he said softly.

She completely didn't notice the fact that he had given her a nickname. "Okay, I promise," she whispered honestly.

Slowly, Percy smiled before doing what he did that day at the beach, touching his forehead to hers. Reyna felt blood rush up to her forehead, and she hoped that he couldn't hear how loudly her heart was thundering in her chest.

"Good," he grinned. There was a brief silence that seemed to stretch for infinity.

"Want some muffins?"

* * *

**A/N: So, I was in a bit of a fluffy mood, and this happened. I hope you like it. These were inspired by some tumblr posts and pictures I happened to see, but the first one is all me. I really like the haircut one, but it could have been written better - it was a little sloppy. Percy seems a little ditzy in the second one, but I just really wanted to exaggerate him because it's from Reyna's perspective. Reyna's insults also have no real bite to them - they are just for comedic value. The endings in the first and third drabbles are pretty terrible, but meh. I'll proof this tomorrow - I really need to get some sleep (it's past midnight right now). Please: Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


End file.
